gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 377 - Itinerary of Chauncey
Ch. 376 - Another Doppelganger Ch. 378 - Fairies and Unicorns CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Nomad Travel to The Sublime Ruins Time Loop Match 12 details in The Sublime Ruins Time Loop 2. Water Temple Place 4 Floating Temple in the Garden 3. Eureka Moment Return to The Green Dahlia Find 12 hidden objects in The Green Dahlia 4. Scrutinizing Travel to Imagination Is The Key Paradox Find 6 differences in Imagination Is The Key Paradox 5. Rice Hut Have 3 Hut in Rice Field in the Garden Upgrade 1 Floating Temple to Level 2 6. The Chase Return to Stairway Chase Find 12 hidden objects in Stairway Chase 7. Royal Water Palace Travel to Tirta Gangga Find 12 hidden objects in Tirta Gangga 8. Itinerary Travel to Hideout in Bali Find 12 hidden objects in Hideout in Bali 9. Restoring the Faith Travel to Elven Kingdom Comes Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Elven Kingdom Comes Time Warp 10. Little Hut Upgrade 1 Hut in Rice Field to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Floating Temple to Level 3 11. Chauncey's Vacation Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 377 scenes Have 1 Paradise in Ubud in the Garden 12. Complete Traveler Set Collect the Water Palace Garden and place it in your Garden 13. Iconic Rice Fields Upgrade 1 Paradise in Ubud to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hut in Rice Field to Level 3 14. Cultivating Upgrade 1 Paradise in Ubud to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Paradise in Ubud to Level 5 15. Build the Water Palace Complete the Water Palace Wonder 16. Tirta Gangga Water Palace Upgrade the Water Palace to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Sublime Ruins Time Loop Earn 2 stars in The Sublime Ruins Time Loop 3 Star Tirta Gangga Earn 3 stars in Tirta Gangga 3 Star Hideout in Bali Earn 3 stars in Hideout in Bali 3 Star Elven Kingdom Comes Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Elven Kingdom Comes Time Warp 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 377 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 377 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 377 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Land of Million Elephants Travel to Rice Fields Find 12 hidden objects in Rice Fields 3 Star for Rice Fields Earn 3 stars in Rice Fields |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Nomad Ch.377/S.1 - The Sublime Ruins Time Loop Time is running out, Agent! We are not even close to finding the stolen artifact. For now, returning the artifact safely back to the Elves is on the top of my priorty list. I have been jumping around the Timelines like crazy! Still no luck with the artifact. We already have our plates full because of the Time Thieves. And now, as if that wasn't enough, we have this doppelganger. Quest:Eureka Moment Ch.294/S.3 - The Green Dahlia There must be a way to find this Doppelganger. Eureka! I have got an idea! Agent! Bear with me on this one. This might be a lot to take in for you. Two realities of one person can't exist in the same Timeline. If that happens, it creates an anomaly. So this Doppelganger can't be a clone of another person for too long. That means the odds of catching this person is very slim. Quest:Scrutinizing Ch.377/S.2 - Imagination Is The Key Paradox As expected, we have a Paradox to solve. Quincy is joining us, although the case was assigned to me. Should I wait for, Quincy? But the Paradox must be dealt right away. Quincy! Sorry, I had to shut this Paradox down! Couldn't wait for you! That's fine! Did you happen to find any suspicious-looking fellow? Not to my recollection! I thought the anomaly was because of the Doppelganger. He must be the one who triggered this, of that I am sure! Quest:The Chase Ch.205/S.3 - Stairway Chase Agent! Follow me. I seemed to have found the Doppelganger! There were two identical-looking fellows, ring a bell? And now he is running away! He got away! Luckily we have got the artifact! He is good at what he does. I ran a fingerprint on the artifact, the results were null! Quest:Royal Water Palace Ch.377/S.3 - Tirta Gangga Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Your licensed tour guide and emissary to the outer fringes of time and space. This time we are off to Ball! Ball is an island located in Indonesia, known for its beach, iconic rice fields, volcanic mountains! Ball is also known for its temples and is often described as the "Island of Gods" The island enjoys pleasant weather all year long with a tropical climate! I am not done yet, Agent! Let's head along. I have a lot mor to show and there is a surprise trip planned for you! Quest:Itinerary Ch.377/S.4 - Hideout in Bali Oops, I spilled the secret didn't I? You are like a conversational wizard! You made me spill the truth out of excitement! Uh-oh! Looks like its going to rain, let's halt for now! Ohh! And Bali receives 123 cm of rainfall annually! Which makes it a pleasant place to live! Next up on our itinerary... ... Well see it for yourself, Agent! Quest:Restoring the Faith Ch.377/S.5 - Elven Kingdom Comes Time Warp Let's return the artifact safely. Hope they don't arrest me again! The way these people are looking at me gives a strange vibe! Let me talk to the Elder! Sir! This Quincy from Time Society, I have come to return this valuable artifact of yours that was stolen be... well, my look-alike! Hope this act restores the trust in Time Society and strengthens our relationship! Whew, glad that was taken care of. I certainly understand why Eleanor made me return the artifact.